


The Emotionless Jedi

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: A look into the moments where these ‘emotionless’ Jedi lost their remaining attachments.
Kudos: 8





	1. The Emotionless Jedi Introduction

The Emotionless Jedi

  


_**A**_ look into the moments where these ‘emotionless’ Jedi lost their remaining attachments.

Featuring :

  * [Master Luminara Unduli and the Betrayal of Barriss Offee](https://milliusprime.tumblr.com/post/620003140979294208/master-luminara-unduli-and-the-betrayal-of-barriss)
  * Master Mace Windu and the Murder of Commander Ponds



  


If there are any you’d like to see/think should be featured, drop a comment or an ask or a message.


	2. Master Luminara Unduli and the Betrayal of Barriss Offee

_**She**_ hadn’t been there, at the trial of Padawan Ahsoka Tano, but the footage had spread like wildfire throughout Coruscant and beyond.

The damning confession of Barriss Offee had shaken her to her very core. She prided herself on being everything a Jedi should be: level-headed, calm, compassionate yet detached - skilled and obedient. 

She hoped she’d passed that on to Barriss too - and yet, a person so sure could be so wrong. Each of the young Mirialan’s sentences were punches to the gut, leaving her gasping for air; desperate to believe it is not true.

Luminara Unduli was thankful - thankful that she had not seen the footage in public. Her initial reaction was everything a Jedi should not be...

Tears, that had long since dried, stained her cheeks - the remnants of hours of watching that confession, etching sheer pain on her features.

_This is why the Jedi have no attachments_ , she chides herself.

Luminara had raised Barriss as her own; teaching her the culture of Mirial, the significance of their head-coverings, tattooing her cheeks. The memory - now bittersweet - still filled her with a sense of pride and fondness. The young Mirialan’s excitement that day was unparalleled. Pure and innocent.

Denial courses through her veins, once again. The insistence that it could not have been - never have been Barriss. 

Yet, it was futile. It was her Padawan who murdered her fellow Jedi. It was her Padawan who had lost faith. It was her Padawan who she had failed.

Luminara had failed them all...

Splash of water. 

Deep breath.

Let go.

Something died in Jedi Master Luminara Unduli that day.

And since then, at least to the outside world, all her emotions ceased to exist.

She is an emotionless Jedi.


End file.
